


Chilli Fries

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 友好互助的普通ABO故事，炸薯条和辣椒酱





	Chilli Fries

**Author's Note:**

> *给姐妹搞的定制餐，写得我有点饿……

/  
“啊…哥你又在家吃那个可以自己煮的火锅了吗是……” 

“我也一起好不好…”，文俊辉刚来借他们房间的剪刀，索性就直接在这里拆包裹，崔韩率出去扔垃圾回来还没进门，辣椒的焦香就充斥了整间屋子。

开了门，弟弟满心期待的美食并不存在，还没开封扔在一边，剪刀的金属尖被文俊辉死死攥住，大喘粗气的人眼睛也红得吓人，崔韩率吓了一跳，先把那把吓人的玩意抢过来再说。

“不要拿走…呼…好热……”

崔韩率大概掌握场面，小心翼翼地咽了口口水，“哥……”

“你还好吗？…”

“哈……”，文俊辉伸手解了自己一颗扣子，剪刀被夺走后手里没了冰凉的东西暂定心神，只好四处摸索捏上崔韩率的手，他刚从外面回来手还是凉的，屋里暖气很足，哪儿都是温热的，处于发情期的人已经被折磨到头脑发昏，有了这点凉气像濒死的鱼得阵雨一般爬过去，把弟弟的胳膊拽到自己怀里。

“哥”

终于完全意识到现在正在发生什么的弟弟抽出自己的手臂站起来，房间因为辣椒酱的味道更热了，他转身落了锁，眼神看不出来内容，姿势是十足的忧心忡忡。

“要我给净汉哥他们打电……”

“不要…不要……”，蜷缩起来的哥哥眼睛更红了，倒还有力气打掉他掌心的手机，“帮帮、帮帮JUNNI……”

好漂亮，哥哥真的是漂亮，漂亮的嘴唇，漂亮的舌头，漂亮的喉结，漂亮的锁骨，衬衫纽扣解开，还能看到漂亮的胸膛……

“那我就，”

“恭敬不如从命了。”

/  
崔韩率确实没有特别多的经验，虽说他是alpha，眼下却像是完全被omega掌控了场面一样，文俊辉的手拽着他的上下抚摸，用他较低的体温安抚自己紊乱的呼吸，滚烫的嘴唇凑上来要接吻，他亲下去的时候却又被躲开。

“嗯、Vernon啊……”

“你能、能不能吃辣啊……”

崔韩率被逗笑了，他不知道哥哥这句是真的担心他被这信息素的味道呛到还是在调情，水瓶座的男孩掐住哥哥纤细的腰身，翻了个面把他压在身下，觉得还是不要这么多问句比较好。

在床上，还是不要这么多问句比较好。

他吻下去，捏着那人的脸颊强迫他好好张开嘴，年下rapper灵巧的舌头在口腔里游走，身下的哥哥没法自持地叫出声来，体温和情欲的熊熊烈火从眼睑红到眼尾，是眼睛太大了吗，所以很容易就落下泪来。

崔韩率觉得哥哥这个样子过分脆弱，一时手足无措起来，他慌着给他擦泪，眼看着文俊辉的脸愈来愈红，终于听到哑着嗓子的一句“没关系”

“别管那么多了……”

“帮帮哥哥……哥到时候带你…嗯、嘶……带你吃好吃的……”

这时候也只能想到这种条件了吧，崔韩率抚平他皱起来的眉头，凑到耳边问了和刚才个一样的问题。

“我说哥”

“唔…喜不喜欢吃炸薯条”

文俊辉这时候已经不想再进行理智以上的问答行为，伸手把弟弟往自己身上按，“你想吃什么我都带你去…你、你快点……”

 

他急着快点被安抚，躁动的温度似乎能把空气燃出波形，崔韩率又被哥哥猛地推到墙边，身前的人爬过来隔着衣服舔舐他的胸口，找到那处凸起后含着吹起气来，热气和水汽蒸腾，辛辣和火热交叠，再不熄灭就要爆炸的情欲敲响警铃，“Vernon啊……”

“你不喜欢哥吗……”

“哪有！我最喜欢哥了！”，愣神的男生这才忙着脱自己的衣服，问完问题的人垂下眼睫似是又要落泪，崔韩率手忙脚乱地要道歉，却发现自家哥哥这是在偷笑。

“原来是、炸薯条…”

虽然忍受着发情期的折磨，这样的文俊辉好像比平时更漂亮了点，崔韩率大脑里重播起中文课上他盯不腻的锁骨和喉结，叼住颈间的软骨磨着自己的牙齿，这下又把文俊辉吓了一跳。

“别、唔……”，他踢掉碍事的运动裤，被撩拨起的性器插进春水泥泞的股间，“哥忍得这么辛苦……就应该早点跟我讲的”

“上课的时候就、就已经…湿透了吧”

“我啊…还蛮喜欢吃辣的……”，崔韩率没准备这么快就进入正题，在文俊辉夹得极紧的大腿里前后挪动，手伸到衬衫里乱揉一气，手法粗糙，但是对于这个状态的omega来说如久旱甘霖，他拿两根手指的指尖笼着哥哥可爱过分的乳首，硬挺起来的整个过程都被指纹的触感记录，他淘气劲儿上来，头靠在文俊辉肩头看得目不转睛。

“哥觉不觉得像小白兔……”

“我摸一摸、嗯…耳朵就竖起来了”

文俊辉被他这话臊得更热了，扭动着身子要玩心过重的弟弟赶紧插进来解决，崔韩率却还不准备顺他的意，撑着腰虚虚坐到他胸口要哥哥给舔舔，渗出前液的顶端翘得高，这个姿势看上去，容貌极盛的弟弟有几分睥睨的意味。

他那玩意儿就杵在文俊辉两片胸脯中间，带着刚沾满的他的体液在胸口滑滑，难受，太热了，反被小老虎将上一军的猫只能拿自己的乳尖去蹭，被疏解一点就舒服得扭来扭去，嘴里拖长尾音反复喊着弟弟的名字。

“哥…啊、嗯…别！别折腾我了……”

被乳尖顶到铃口的崔韩率这才没得意忘形，他终于觉得差不多，把身子撤下来揽住比他高些的哥哥，文俊辉被热到合不住嘴巴，小舌头伸出来湿漉漉地舔完了弟弟的下巴和脖颈，捱得太艰难，他索性扶住年下alpha的性器往自己的穴口一点点挤进去。

崔韩率没制止，哥哥咿咿呀呀叫得像小孩子，坐到底后鼻尖都是汗，“哥”  
“你好热…唔！”

向来温顺的文俊辉终于听不下去崔韩率一秒冒出来一个的新念头，狠狠咬上他的下唇堵住接下来的话，用常年练舞的腰力使劲绞着内壁吞吐那根硬挺的性器，但是已经快被情欲蒸发的体力只能撑一会儿，只好全部坐进去前后晃腰，贴着弟弟小腹磨，太过暧昧惹火的姿势惹得弟弟忍不住拍了一下他紧绷的臀尖。

“在这样我真要疯了…啊”

“哥哥放过我吧”，再也忍不了的alpha把omega修长的双腿折到床头，一下一下顶得大眼睛又盈满泪水，“哥没事……”

“不会弄坏的…”

崔韩率觉得自己也要流泪，辣椒酱的甜腥是辛辣后的又一重滋味，他往上抬了点腰文俊辉就尖叫起来，门外隐约的嘈杂声音让他把下一句吞回去，崔韩率又凑近了点喘着粗气警告，“哥，你再叫一声的话……”

“我真的要死了”

文俊辉瞪着眼睛流泪，把后颈垂下来示意弟弟快点，第一次标记别人的小老虎颤抖着刺进火热的腺体，辣椒酱和炸薯条的焦油味撞击味蕾，高卡路里高热量实际上等于高美味，热油里滚过的焦硬外壳包裹绵软的清香，淋满辣椒酱后是让人烫嘴也舍不得松口的垂涎，尚存神智的弟弟把性器抽出来抵在哥哥小腹释放干净，虽然是这样的时刻还是没忍住问了心头冒出的又一个新问题。

“呼…JUNNI哥，中国到底有没有这个味道的辣椒酱？……”

“我想…”

“有是有，那个…上次来过宿舍的那个哥哥还帮我带了…但是被那小子的成员吃光了”

“那好可惜…”

“以后吃我就可以了。”

“如果Vernon这么能吃辣的话”

文俊辉好不容易散去热潮的脸颊又红起来。


End file.
